Still Dislike?
by sydmooo
Summary: Baekhyun, si strawberry holic berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, si banana holic. Sayangnya mereka –saling– tidak menyukai apa yang sang namjachingu sukai. Lalu bagaimana jadinya? "Well, pocky game?"/"Jangan menciptakan game yang aneh-aneh, Yeollie."/"Itu bukan ciptaanku, Baekkie." EXO ChanBaek Fanfiction. Drabble. Yaoi. RnR? :]


**Title **: Still Dislike?

**Author** : Syd

**Genre **: Romance (I'm not sure :3)

**Rated **: T

**Casts **: Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

**Disclaimer **: All belong to God and S.M Entertainment. I just have the storyline.

**Warning **: Yaoi (haha), out of characters (OOC), miss typo(s), etc.

...

**Summary** : Baekhyun, si _strawberry_ _holic_ berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, si _banana_ _holic_. Sayangnya mereka –saling– tidak menyukai apa yang sang _namjachingu_ sukai. Lalu bagaimana? "_Well_, pocky _game_?"/"Jangan menciptakan _game_ yang aneh-aneh, Yeollie."/"Itu bukan ciptaanku, Baekk_ie_~" ChanBaek Fanfiction. Yaoi. RnR :]

...

_Happy reading_! ^^

.

* * *

.

"Baekk_ie_~"

"Baek~"

"Baekhyunn_ie_~"

"Baekhyun~"

"ByunBaek~"

"Byun Baekhyun~!"

Masih tidak ada sahutan.

Si _namja_ tinggi—Chanyeol—menghela nafasnya malas. Sepertinya _namja_ cantik ini lebih mencintai _snack_ itu sampai-sampai panggilannya saja tidak disahuti, pikir Chanyeol. Oh, apa-apaan ini. Chanyeol terlihat seperti cemburu pada sekotak biskuit stik itu. _Geez_...

Memang ini selalu terjadi kalau _namja_ cantik itu sedang berkutat dengan _snack_ tercintanya. Terkadang Chanyeol berpikir untuk tidak menuruti keinginan sang _namjachingu_, yaitu membelikannya sekotak biskuit stik rasa _strawberry_ kesukaannya. Namun itu terdengar jahat... Chanyeol tidak tega melakukan itu pada _namja_ yang dicintainya itu (Chanyeol sedikit ragu _namja_ cantik itu menganggap dirinya _namjachingu_ juga atau malah biskuit di tangannya).

Lagipula, kalaupun Chanyeol tidak membelikan keinginan _namja_ cantik itu, Baekhyun juga dapat membelinya sendiri. Harga sekotak biskuit stik itu 'kan tidak mahal-mahal amat. Kemudian, setelah itu kejadian seperti sekarang terjadi dan Chanyeol hanya menunggu sampai Baekhyun selesai menghabiskan biskuit itu, baru ia dapat berbicara dengan _namja_ mungil itu.

_Okay_, Park Chanyeol, kau memang cemburu pada biskuit itu, pikir Chanyeol.

Menyebalkan sekali ketika Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun menghabiskan satu stik biskuit terakhirnya. Menyebalkan juga saat Chanyeol harus melihat ekspresi _namjachingu_nya yang begitu imut ketika ia mengemut gula-gula pada stik itu. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin mengecup bibir yang pastinya masih mengandung sisa rasa _strawberry_ itu.

'Oh, _damn_! Memikirkan apa kau, Chanyeol...' batinnya kesal.

Tapi kemudian ia memikirkannya lagi, setelah sebelumnya _namja_ tampan itu menyeringai tipis.

Chanyeol mendekati _namja_ cantik yang sedang menuangkan sedikit cairan _hand_ _sanitizer_ pada kedua belah tangannya dan menggosoknya.

"Baekk_ie_," panggil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. "_Ne_, Yeoll_ie_?"

"Apa kau masih punya sekotak biskuit lagi?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini sudah duduk dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir dan melihat ke dalam tasnya. "Sepertinya ada..." jawab Baekhyun yang membuat batin Chanyeol semakin berteriak senang. Kepala Baekhyun kembali tegak dengan sekotak biskuit pada tangannya. "Aha~ Ini dia~" Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol lagi. "Memangnya ada apa, Yeol?"

"Aku ingin memakannya..."

"_Mwo_? Bukannya kau hanya menyukai pisang dan tidak menyukai strawberry?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin mencobanya~ Boleh 'kan, Baekk_ie_~?" rajuk Chanyeol dan mendapatkan gumaman 'Oh, baiklah...' dari Baekhyun. "Tapi aku ingin memakannya melalui _game_."

"_Eoh_?" Baekhyun menyahut singkat tanpa menghentikan pergerakkannya yang sedang membuka kemasan biskuitnya. Setelah sudah terbuka, barulah ia melihat ke arah Chanyeol. "_Game_ apa?"

"_Well_, pocky _game_?"

"Permainan apa itu?" Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jangan menciptakan permainan yang aneh-aneh, Yeoll_ie_." tegurnya. _Namja_ cantik itu mengambil satu stik biskuit dan memakannya.

"Itu bukan ciptaanku, Baekk_ie_~" sahut Chanyeol. "Di Jepang permainan ini sudah terkenal!"

Baekhyun kembali memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau pasti diberitahu oleh si Kkamjong."

Chanyeol tersenyum _creepy_. "Kapan ingin memulainya, Baekk_ie_?"

"Terserah padamu." Baekhyun menjawab pelan dikarenakan bibirnya sedang mengapit biskuit stik tersebut.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang terkejut spontan mendorong wajah Chanyeol menjauh. Wajah _namja_ cantik itu memanas ketika tahu kalau Chanyeol menggigit ujung lain dari biskuit yang sedang dimakannya secara perlahan. Sadar atau tidak, _namja_ cantik itu menutup matanya sama seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

Wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari lima sentimeter. Dan setelah itu mereka terlarut dalam _deep kiss_ mereka yang dipenuhi rasa manis _strawberry_ dan manisnya perasaan mereka.

_Hey_, Park Chanyeol. Katanya kau hanya ingin mengecupnya saja, _eoh_?

"Hhh... Hh..."

Keduanya telah menghentikan pautan mereka dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat wajah sang _namjachingu_ yang memerah sepenuhnya. Baekhyun hanya mendesis kesal dan memukul lengan _namja_ tinggi di hadapannya.

"Yeol,"

"_Ne_ee?"

"Kau habis meminum susu pisangmu, ya?"

"_Ne_. Kenapa kau bisa tau?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Tadi kau menciumku, _pabbo_." Baekhyun menatap jengkel namjachingunya. "Aku 'kan sudah bilang jangan meminum susu rasa itu lagiii." pekiknya.

"Aku tidak minum susu pisang, kau juga jangan memakan biskuitmu lagi," balas Chanyeol tidak terima. Mata _namja_ tampan itu menggerling jahil. "Lagipula kuyakin kau sekarang menyukai pisang karena ciuman tadi..."

Dengan sadis Baekhyun mencubit lengan Chanyeol, mengabaikan teriakkan si pemilik lengan. "Jangan asal bicara, Chanyeoll_ie_." desis Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah.

"Buktinya aku menyukai _strawberry_ karena—AAAGH! I-iya, a-ampun, Baekk_ie_ee~!"

Baekhyun melepaskan cubitannya pada lengan Chanyeol dan melipat tangannya di depan dada, masih dengan wajah yang merona. "Awas saja si Kkamjong itu. Ia telah mengajarkan yang aneh-aneh pada Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mencubit kedua belah pipi Baekhyun. "Bukan berterimakasih padanya karena ia sudah memberitahukan _game_ yang menyenangkan?"

"CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol tertawa. Manis sekali _namjachingu_nya ini~ Chanyeol jadi ingin memakannya lagi. Chanyeol menampilkan _smirk_ tipis.

"Baekk_ie_,"

"Hm?"

"Biskuitnya masih banyak, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita mengabiskannya dengan cara seperti _tadi_?"

"!"

.

.

.

_END_~

.

* * *

.

Syd's room:

Halooo ^v^ Syd bawa drabble iniii. Walaupun Syd bingung sih ini termasuk drabble atau ngga ._.

Dan ini ChanBak! Woo-hooooo~! Siapa yang ngeship ChanBaek? Syd suka ngeship mereka loh! Wkwkwk.

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya uda pasaran. Soalnya Syd inspirasinya pas lagi ngeborong pocky, dan entah kenapa keinget si strawberry holic di EXO lololol. Dan Syd ngetik ff ini ditemenin pocky loh~! XD /gatanya/

Buat yang kemarin review Dolls dan TF makasih loh hihihi. Syd tadi sempet baca review dari readersdeul(?) dan reviewnya mendukunggg :'D Makasih yaaaaa ^^

Oke. Syd bingung mau ngomong apa lagi ._.

Interest? Review, juseyooo ^v^)o


End file.
